


Blustery Whether

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, and rainbows those too, cute boys being dorks, intentional misspelling, rainstorms and suchlike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DirkJake fanfiction wherein our two brave heroes get caught in a storm on their way home from school and have to take shelter at a bus stop, containing copious amounts of fluff and intended to mend the broken heart of an anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blustery Whether

===> Be Dirk Strider.  
Dirk: Walk home from school with your best bro, Jake English. The one that you may or may not have a crush on.  
  


“Dirk! You really do not seem all that interested in being regaled with the story of my day…Is something the matter?”

Oh shit. You got distracted. “Nah, sorry bro. Just got lost in my thoughts.”

Jake beams. You’ve noticed that he doesn’t just smile, his whole face fucking lights up and there’s no other word for it. He _beams_. Jake beams at you, as if your shitty excuse just made his whole goddamn day. “That sounds amazing! Your thoughts seem like a marvelous place to get lost in!”

You shake your head. “You wouldn’t want to. My thoughts aren’t all that interesting. The limitations which I place upon them hold them back from their true exploratory potential.”

Jake just laughs, and your heart fucking _flutters_. “Despite the low opinion you have of your own cogitations, Strider, I think that any adventure taking place within your mind would be simply splendid!”

 

There’s a faint sound that’s been tickling at the back of your mind for a little, something that usually sparks your senses (which, if you were admitting to things, are always focused in on Jake whenever he’s within your radius). Jake seems confused as it slowly dawns on you what the sound means.

“Shit! Jake, run!” You grab his hand and start running, convincing yourself that this is out of necessity and not for any other reasons you might have.

Jake laughs _again_ and you swear it’s not making your stomach do flips, even as he starts running, keeping up with you while grinning like an idiot. You can’t help it, flashing a Strider smile his way. Whenever he’s happy, you would swear it was contagious, like some kind of terminal, cool-killing disease.

 

“So Strider, might I inq-GAH!” The rain catches up to you in less than a minute after you start sprinting. You know you could make it home alone, but there’s no way you would leave Jake out in this.

“If you were ‘inquiring as to why we’re running’, I assume your question has been answered?” There’s a small bus shelter up ahead, and you decide to aim for that.

 

He whoops, and you’re wondering how the hell he can be so excited in the middle of a huge downpour. “Isn’t this simply exhilarating?” Now he’s passing you, and you’re pushing yourself to keep up with him. “I feel as though I could run forever!”

You haul him under the bus shelter, the two of you huddling together. Jake leans back, entranced by the falling rain. “Simply amazing.” He smiles at you, and you smile back, just a little.

“Amazing or not, we’re going to be stuck here for a while. We could probably risk it and run home, but I think that staying here would be the safer bet.” You lean against the bus shelter’s wall, watching the rain fall all around you.

 

“Trust me, I will not mind waiting with such an interesting conversation partner as yourself, Dirk!” And he really doesn’t. The two of you talk for hours, about anything and everything. He tells you about one of his favorite adventures with you, and it seems like you were back there again-you were 8, both of you had tramped through the forest for hours, finding treasure and rescuing princesses, with your Bro secretly following along behind-and you talk about some of the dreams you have for the future.

 

You barely notice that the rain has stopped. In fact, neither of you would have noticed if Jake hadn’t seen the rainbow. It’s a bright, broad, band of color, arching across the sky like a bow. The two of you stare at it in amazement for a while, before realizing that it’s nearly _six_ and even if it’s nearly summer, you should get home.

He grabs your hand, and begins tugging you along when you falter, wanting to stay in the bubble of friendship and memories that you’ve made for yourself, and even though you would rather stay, you find yourself following along.

 

===> Be Jake English.  
Jake: Pretend not to notice the faint blush that your best friend, bro, and potentially more, is sporting. You already know that one Dirk Strider is definitely in denial, and that you’re just the one to rescue him from it. Grinning at him, you head home, deciding to take the longest route. After all, the good adventures never ended, even after you’re both out of the woods.


End file.
